<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by JaceofAllTrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297809">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade'>JaceofAllTrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Multi, technically in Tsumugi and Chikage's case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi's cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Takatoo Tasuku, Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read, I'm telling you now she/they Juza and he/it Chikage. If you have a problem with that, don't read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Cold.</i>
</p>
<p>Pausing on his way home from class, Masumi breathed out and watched the air puff out in front of him before dissipating, then lifting his gaze up to the sky as snow floated down all around him. It was colder than he anticipated today and could already tell the tips of his fingers were losing feeling under his gloves.</p>
<p>Curling his fingers in to at least get some feeling back, Masumi brought them up to his face and blew warm air into them before rubbing them together. Then, he continued his trek back home and stopped under the overhang to shake off the snow from his body and shoes.</p>
<p>“Masumi.”</p>
<p>Looking up from his shoes, Masumi found Tsumugi stepping under the overhang and closing the umbrella he had before shaking off the snow. “Welcome back.”</p>
<p>“To you, as well,” Tsumugi offered him a smile as he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door while Masumi wiped off the last of the snow on him.</p>
<p>Straightening, Masumi stepped up behind Tsumugi and frowned when he saw the other’s hand freeze for a moment before turning the key the rest of the way and pulling out the key. “Tsumugi.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Eyes narrowing as he watched Tsumugi open the door and hold it open for him, the younger stared at him for a beat but just shook his head and didn’t say anything. Walking in, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his gloves, toeing off his shoes and setting them to the side as Tsumugi did the same and placed the umbrella in the holder. Honestly, he would’ve just left the interaction at that, but Tsumugi was twitching and very clearly had something on the tip of his tongue but apparently didn’t want to spit it out.</p>
<p>Masumi took all of two steps away from the entrance before pausing and sighing, turning to address the Winter Troupe leader. “You’re stiff.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Tsumugi almost tripped in removing his boots, but quickly caught himself. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Masumi stepped over and offered to take Tsumugi’s jacket from him as the older smiled at him gratefully and handed him the jacket, then bent down to properly remove his boots. As he waited, Masumi glanced down at Tsumugi’s jacket before frowning when he realized it wasn’t really Tsumugi’s. He straightened up and smoothed down his shirt as Masumi handed his jacket back and finally continued, “You have something you want to say.”</p>
<p>Once again, Tsumugi froze in place before shaking off the shock, “No, it’s—it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t have anything to say.” He walked past Masumi as if the conversation was over, but the Spring Troupe member wasn’t leaving it at that.</p>
<p>“Is this about Chikage not coming home last night?”</p>
<p>For the third time in the past five minutes, Tsumugi paused, but this time, it was longer than the previous two. Then there was a sigh. “Have you talked to it?”</p>
<p>Masumi shrugged, “Heard from Itaru that it had a last-minute business trip.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he… he told me that too.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t message you.” Masumi didn’t make it sound like a question. He knew Tsumugi wouldn’t be so worried if Chikage had messaged him in the first place. Briefly, Masumi wondered if the thought ever crossed Chikage’s mind. “I can speak with Director.”</p>
<p>“No no,” Tsumugi said quickly, “I trust Chikage, and I’d rather not bother Izumi with my insecurities. If it had a business trip, then it had a business trip.” Tsumugi said matter of factly as Masumi assumed he was saying it mostly for his own sake.</p>
<p>With a single nod, Masumi fell into step with Tsumugi toward the lounge as the two parted shortly afterward.</p>
<p>Despite arriving home, his temperature problem still wasn’t solved and it wasn’t until he found Sakuya at one of the balcony’s tables that he found out how exactly he was going to solve it. Coming up behind his leader, Masumi plopped his chin onto Sakuya’s shoulder as a hand instantly came up and weaved into his locks. His eyes slipped closed as he sighed in contentment.</p>
<p>“Done with class already?”</p>
<p>“It’s four,” Masumi mumbled.</p>
<p>“Already?!”</p>
<p>“You always lose track of time when reading a new script.”</p>
<p>Sakuya laughed hesitantly, “I guess you’re right.” Tipping his head slightly, he knocked it lightly against Masumi’s as the younger lowered his face into his shoulder. “Huh?” Sakuya asked when Masumi mumbled something into his shoulder.</p>
<p>Masumi briefly raised his head to say, “Warm.”</p>
<p>“You should head back inside then if you’re cold.”</p>
<p>Masumi simply shook his head as Sakuya sighed but didn’t say anything else. After a few minutes of silence, Masumi opened his eyes, frowning at what his eyes landed on. “You’re not wearing your hoodie.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I was moving around a lot earlier while practicing and it started to get too warm so I took it off.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Masumi straightened up and walked over to the other chair, snatching the white hoodie with ‘SPRING’ printed on the front and immediately pulling it on. He popped his head through the collar and met eyes with Sakuya who was smiling at him.</p>
<p>“You could’ve asked, y’know.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Masumi pulled the hoodie the rest of the way down his torso.</p>
<p>Setting his script aside, Sakuya leaned forward and pulled the other chair closer to him, propping his feet up on it and shifting seemingly into a better position as Masumi simply blinked at him. It wasn’t until Sakuya motioned him over that Masumi understood. “Since you don’t want to head inside.”</p>
<p>Once the two were as comfortable as they could get on the two chairs with Masumi somewhat curled up into Sakuya’s chest since he was a little taller, Sakuya grabbed his script to continue where he left off as Masumi closed his eyes, content and surprised with how warm he felt.</p>
<p>«~•~»</p>
<p>Masumi wasn’t sure if he was cursed or if he was just having a very unlucky day.</p>
<p>First, the sun betrayed him and woke him up, then some construction nearby woke him up for the second time. Not to mention the busybodies of Mankai already going about their days when it was the weekend. Masumi didn’t have any plans until the afternoon and when he finally decided to check his phone for the time, he grumbled in annoyance upon seeing 10 AM nearing 11 AM.</p>
<p>Glancing at the other side of the room, Masumi practically glared at Tsuzuru who was still sleeping peacefully. Tsuzuru usually got up earlier than most of the members of Mankai, so the fact that he was still asleep either meant he had a late-night unbeknownst to Masumi or it was one of those rare days that Tsuzuru allowed himself to sleep in. Either way, Tsuzuru was asleep and Masumi was not.</p>
<p>And despite how much Masumi wanted to just flick on the lights just to spite him, he did not and instead left the room without another word to get ready for the day. Oh, and the hot water wasn’t working for some odd reason that Masumi didn’t bother to sit through an explanation from their resident yakuza.</p>
<p>By the time he reached the lounge, Masumi honestly just wanted to go back to bed to sleep the rest of the day away if this continued, but with a date with Juza later on the day, Masumi didn’t have the heart to selfishly cancel on her just because of a bad day.</p>
<p>Other events happened that day like the toaster somehow catching on fire and the fact they ran out of his favorite cereal. Apparently, Misumi used it to feed the birds for some reason, but he was more or less eased when the Summer Troupe member promised to replace it with ten boxes. And his day leading up to his date went about the same which peeved him greatly, but Masumi tried not to let it get to him during his actual date.</p>
<p>At the nearby new sweets shop, Masumi and Juza’s date started off well, but Masumi should’ve guessed he shouldn’t have been so hopeful, especially with how his morning started.</p>
<p>“Let me grab napkins.” Juza was up instantly and left their table as Masumi was left to stare down at his drenched front, tall glass still rolling slightly on the table as liquid dripped from the edge of the table. When Juza returned and handed him some of the stack, the two worked on at least drying his shirt and pants as much as they could before Juza started to clean the table. Then, Juza suggested they should head home instead and ask one of the others to pick them up.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Masumi found himself mumbling as he pinched his shirt off his torso a bit after Juza phoned Tasuku to pick them up. He could feel the stickiness of the sweets.</p>
<p>Juza waved away his apology as she threw away the last of the napkins. “‘S okay. I’m fine with paying for another.”</p>
<p>Masumi shook his head though. “I didn’t want to ruin our date.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Juza assured with a frown.</p>
<p>“But you want to go home.”</p>
<p>“Because I’d rather you not sit here in these clothes.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Juza reached over and placed her hand over Masumi’s as she offered him a small smile. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Masumi still didn’t feel inclined to believe her.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke until Masumi saw movement at the corner of his eye and looked over at Juza who had pulled off her black sweater and was holding it out to him. “Here. It’ll hopefully keep you warm and cover the stain until Tasuku arrives.”</p>
<p>Looking from the sweater to her back to the sweater, Masumi took it without a word and pulled it on, reading the small ‘AUTUMN’ on the front and glancing at the ‘10’ on the sleeve. Then, the sound of a chair screeching made Masumi flick his gaze back over to Juza who planted her seat right up next to Masumi’s before sitting back down and wrapping her arm around him to pull him close.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Juza breathed out against his temple after kissing him there.</p>
<p>Forcing himself to relax, Masumi leaned into Juza and closed his eyes as she rubbed comforting circles on his arm. They sat in comfortable silence until Tasuku arrived as the two cleaned up their table before getting in the back. To their surprise, Itaru was in the passenger seat and had turned to them to say something. Itaru must’ve seen the look on Masumi’s face though because the expression to tease them instantly slipped before he gave them a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>Masumi didn’t bother to answer. Instead, he leaned heavily into Juza’s side and closed his eyes, wishing he had his headphones so they wouldn’t have this conversation. As Juza answered for him, Masumi tuned them out, only focusing on Juza and the sound of her voice and her heartbeat that he could only vaguely hear from where his head was propped. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed with all the energy he had left before falling asleep, just barely catching her squeeze back.</p>
<p>«~•~»</p>
<p>The day was exhausting.</p>
<p>They were in another city for a rerun of the Last Runway and because of rehearsals, the performance, and the fan meetup that day, Masumi just about plopped down on one of the beds and exhaled a heavy breath, thankful that most of his stresses and worries melted away with it.</p>
<p>After Taichi managed to convince him to shower and get ready for bed, Masumi was rather thankful with the dinner and boyfriend with a wide smile that greeted him after he stepped out of the bathroom. Once Masumi settled on one of his playlists with the Bluetooth speaker Taichi thankfully brought with him, they ate in a relatively comfortable silence with Taichi occasionally showing Masumi something on his phone as the former scrolled through his various social media pages.</p>
<p>Then, once they cleaned up and got ready for bed, Taichi switched off the lights and slid under the covers as the two quickly settled on either side of the bed. Except, Masumi couldn’t really settle.</p>
<p>He kept twisting and turning quietly, trying not to wake up Taichi who was already fast asleep. Masumi wasn’t really sure why he couldn’t fall asleep when he was so exhausted earlier.</p>
<p>Carefully slipping out of bed, Masumi grabbed his phone from the nearby nightstand and brightened his screen instead of turning on the flashlight. Walking over to his backpack, he rummaged through it for his headphones and briefly wondered if he left it at the theatre. He was hoping to listen to something calming, but if he couldn’t find his headphones, then that idea was out the window.</p>
<p>Sighing, he peeked around the rest of the room before his light landed on something white. Walking closer, Masumi realized it was Taichi’s hoodie and instinctively shivered because it had been rather cold lately. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t sleep. Without much further thought, he put his phone down and pulled the hoodie over his head, tugging at the hood around his neck feeling a lot warmer than he did a moment ago.</p>
<p>“M… Masumi-kun…?”</p>
<p>Turning, Masumi saw the vague outline of Taichi sitting up on the bed and possibly rubbing at his eyes, he couldn’t really tell.</p>
<p>“...are you…” Taichi paused for a moment. “...are you cold…?”</p>
<p>Masumi didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Here. Turn off the light and come back to bed.”</p>
<p>Nodding, he lowered the brightness on his phone before locking his phone and stepping back over to the bed. The moment Masumi was under the covers, Taichi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, planting a kiss on top of his head.</p>
<p>“Should’ve just said so in the first place,” Taichi murmured sleepily against his hair.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until Taichi’s breathing evened out as Masumi finally allowed himself to hold the other back and couldn’t help the smile crossing his face.</p>
<p>“I love you, Taichi…”</p>
<p>Sleep came easily afterward.</p>
<p>«~•~»</p>
<p>It’s not rare per se.</p>
<p>Masumi knew that they all had other duties to attend to. It just so happened that every single one of his boyfriends was busy with their own things: Sakuya had work, Banri went home for the weekend as per his parents’ request, Juza had to help Yuzo with a future workshop, and Taichi was working on a school project at one of his friends’ places. It’s not like he wasn’t going to see any of them later today or anything, but with the business of Mankai, he got quite used to the noise and constant presence of twenty-something people.</p>
<p>Coincidentally, he and Chikage were the only two in the lounge; the others, once again, having their own plans for the afternoon, but at least, they’d all reconvene for dinner. As he laid on the couch, Masumi regretted not stealing one of his boyfriends’ hoodies that morning, and he couldn’t knock on one of their doors since Citron was at Guy’s bar and Omi was out shopping with the Director. He groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Masumi, that’s the seventh time you’ve groaned in the past ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Shifting from his position on the couch, Masumi peered over the backrest of the couch and practically glared at Chikage who was sat at the table and reading some book that Masumi didn’t care about. Masumi grumbled to himself and slumped further into the couch, trying to curl up so he’d feel less cold.</p>
<p>Hearing a sigh from across the room, Masumi rolled his eyes when the sound of the book closing and the chair screeching against the floorboards followed soon after. It wasn’t long until a shadow fell over him and Masumi pointedly didn’t turn to look at the green-haired annoyance.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you call one of them?” Chikage suggested suddenly, so casually that Masumi briefly wondered how it even knew of his dilemma but quickly concluded that he didn’t really care how Chikage knew. Without an answer coming from the sulking form, Chikage decided to continue, much to Masumi’s chagrin. Placing its elbows on the backrest, Chikage leaned over slightly and smiled slyly at him, “A text might work too.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t ask.”</p>
<p>“Come now, Masumi, it’s clear you miss them. It’s simple.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear that from an old man.” Refusing to look for Chikage’s reaction, Masumi was silently delighted at the silence it granted him.</p>
<p>There was a sigh. Unfortunate. It should’ve just left him alone.</p>
<p>However, instead of talking, something was tossed onto him as Masumi frowned and pulled it off to examine, staring at the leopard print hoodie in confusion for a moment before sitting up and turning to Chikage who was only smiling knowingly at him. Annoying.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Masumi inquired.</p>
<p>“A hoodie.”</p>
<p>Masumi narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Banri’s hoodie,” Chikage clarified. When Masumi didn’t respond, Chikage rolled its eyes and continued, “He left it on the chair over there and since he’s not here to deal with your sulking, I figured you’d want the next best thing.”</p>
<p>Masumi looked back at the hoodie and stared for a few moments in contemplation before finally wrapping it around himself and slipping his arms through. It was bigger than Masumi was expecting it to be and the sleeves easily overtook his hands. Grasping the collar, he pulled it over his face for a moment before sighing. Okay. Maybe the old man had a point. Maybe he did miss them. Masumi grimaced at the thought. It’s not like he didn’t see them this morning.</p>
<p>When he lifted his gaze from the hoodie, Chikage was halfway to the door as Masumi spoke up, “Gross. I told you not to talk to me about love, no way you thought that on your own.”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Chikage dropped its shoulders for a moment and stopped to look back at him for a moment, “Believe what you want, I simply—”</p>
<p>“It’s cause Tsumugi wears your jacket when he misses you.” The silence that greeted him told Masumi everything as he pulled Banri’s hoodie even more over himself.</p>
<p>“I fail to see how that applies.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Well, Chigasaki’s finished his early stream today,” it turned to leave, “so enjoy your sul—”</p>
<p>“Text him on your late nights.”</p>
<p>Chikage paused at the threshold, “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“Tsumugi. Text him.”</p>
<p>Watching Chikage lift its chin slightly in deep thought, Masumi kept his gaze on it even as it didn’t answer and left the lounge. Well, that’s fine, Masumi would rather not have a serious conversation with the eldest of Spring Troupe. It’s not because he didn’t think Chikage had good advice when it wanted to provide some, but they were both so new to love that they had this mutual understanding that each other’s advice probably wasn’t the best for this kind of topic.</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>Moving to lay back down, Masumi reached for his phone on the coffee table and curled up as much as he could as his thumb hovered over Banri’s name. A text couldn’t hurt. Plus, he was the only one who probably wasn’t doing something important. With a deep exhale, Masumi adjusted his grip to lock his phone but his eyes widened when he just barely caught the fact that Banri had just sent him a text. He quickly unlocked his phone and went to LIME, tapping Banri’s name and immediately wanting to chuck his phone at the message.</p>
<p>Banri: did ya find my hoodie ;)</p>
<p>Before Masumi could type out a message, Banri started typing as Masumi waited to see what else he wanted to say, but it just made him want to chuck his phone again.</p>
<p>Banri: figured after u stole everyone elses id make it easier for u<br/>Banri: also thought ud miss us tonight</p>
<p>Masumi: I’m dumping it in the garbage.</p>
<p>Banri: cmon! dont be like that</p>
<p>Masumi: Good night.</p>
<p>Banri: ITS 5PM</p>
<p>Locking his phone, Masumi rolled his eyes at his screen lighting up again shortly after, but couldn’t stop the smile from forming.</p>
<p>Banri: DONT GO OFFLINE COME BACK<br/>Banri: oi oi sry for messing i miss u too ok?</p>
<p>Masumi: I never said no such thing.</p>
<p>Banri: ok u dont have to admit it<br/>Banri: i care abt u alright?</p>
<p>Masumi: Annoying.</p>
<p>Banri: as evasive as ever huh<br/>Banri: find ilu and since i cant have u in my arms for the weekend i left my hoodie for u</p>
<p>That was strangely honest of Banri to admit and Masumi still wasn’t used to reading that phrase from his boyfriends, much less hearing it.</p>
<p>Masumi: *Fine</p>
<p>Banri: OUT OF ALL THAT U HONE IN ON THE TYPO???</p>
<p>Masumi: Yes.</p>
<p>Banri: ok deserved for earlier<br/>Banri: when the others get home leave space for me ok?</p>
<p>Masumi: What does that even mean?</p>
<p>Banri: yknow like. If u hug or smth leave space for me</p>
<p>Masumi: I’ll think about it.</p>
<p>Banri started typing again, but Masumi didn’t even let him finish.</p>
<p>Masumi: I love you too.</p>
<p>The dots danced for a moment before disappearing for a few moments as Masumi’s heart hammered in his chest, then they appeared again before eventually—</p>
<p>Banri: well damn ok now i dont wanna finish what i was typing</p>
<p>Masumi: Come home immediately.</p>
<p>Banri: lmao i will i will<br/>Banri: ill be back in no time<br/>Banri: ok gotta go now dont miss me too much</p>
<p>Masumi pursed his lips and breathed in deeply, tapping his screen but not typing anything as he debated how to respond.</p>
<p>Banri: keep my hoodie warm for me ya hear?</p>
<p>Masumi: Yeah.</p>
<p>As Banri went offline, Masumi reluctantly locked his phone and set it aside, pulling the hoodie closer to himself and closing his eyes, thankful he was the only one in the lounge. Soon enough, he drifted off, feeling as if he was in Banri’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>